My Last Breath
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: They meet again....four years later.


Disclaimer: I don't own Lain? Woah............how sad.  
  
My Last Breath.  
My lil own story about Lain. Kinda in the furture. Hope you enjoy it. The first few chapters are kinda happy go lucky (sadly) but it'll start getting gloomyer. I had to start somewhere, ne? Signs @=next part or from another veiw of a diffrent character *=End of someones POV #=Internet screen name  
  
Layer 01:High School  
  
[Lain's POV]  
I found myself once again intreaged by the spacious surroundings. Though the Navi I had was quite old now, I still seemed to be so attracted to it. It still seemed to amaze me. The light. As millions of colors blurred into one beautiful one which created the screen.  
  
As a child I rememberd spending most of my time on my Navi. Meeting new people. Making it perfect. But now, I have a hard time finding time to rest. Highschool is nothing like Middle school.  
  
I miss it. I miss that strange world. The wired world. I miss all those whom I met and conversed with. Hell, I even missed the chilling e- mails from Chisa. Though I have stored those e-mails in my data-base, they still seem so old and non existent. Like the whole world I had been sucked into had spit me out and faded far, far away.  
  
I am not as lonely. I spend a good portion of my off school time with my friends. Juri,Arasu and Reika. Though all of them have loyal boyfriends I have not found 'the one' as Juri puts it so calmly.  
  
"Hey Lain, you should realy get a boyfriend.....hey I know! How about we go to Cybira tonight and find you a guy!"Juri said one day after school while we were eating at the local Salad Bar in the mall. I looked at my feet. 'A boyfriend?! At Cybira?'  
  
"Yeah come on! It should be fun! There are some realy hott guys hanging out at Cybira these days."Arasu chipped in. Reika smiled and repeated yeah acouple hundred times. Maybe it was a good idea. I guess I needed someone. But I still wasn't sure.  
  
Arasu saw my gloom expression. "Oh come on sweetie!It's not like were trying to find you a bed partner! Just a guy you might find interesting and attractive. Don't worry. We'll pick out a great guy togeather!" I gave in.  
  
"Alright. Cybira.....um...around 9:00 in the basement as usual?"I asked questionally. They all laughed and cheered. Arasu, Juri and Reika all stood up.  
  
"We have to go to a dance committe meting, we'll see you there, kay? Oh and Lain?"Reika said holding her tray and leaning in.  
  
"Yeah?"I asked suspiciously.  
"Wear something cute and grown up. No more of that cheasy little girl stuff. Promise?"she asked winking. I blushed. Did she mean something suggestive and revealing? I didn't own that kind of clothing. That ment I had to go shopping!  
  
"All.........alright..."I whisperd. She cheered.  
"Great hon! See you there!"I nodded as they walked away. I fiddled in my pocket. I had about 50000 yen. Enough. If I wanted to get a good guy I needed to drop my little girl look. I had to dress like the 'Navi-Lain'.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Ohmygosh!"Juri squeeled. Lain blushed. All of her friends gushed over how pretty she looked.  
  
"You actually look like a normal 17 year old girl instead of a ten year old!"Reika joked. Lain laughed.  
  
"We all look....."Arasu posed dramaticly sexy,"Like drop dead gorgous models!"her friends giggled.  
  
Lain was wearing a black&hot pink plaid mini skirt and a tight black shirt with fishnet sleaves that said Punk written in blood red old engish letters. She wore biker black boots and had her hair in many braids. She wore black fishnets on her legs. She had to admit it. She looked great!  
  
Arasu wore a red skin tight leather dress that cut off at mid thigh. She wore matching red boots and a red headband in her straight down hair.  
  
Juri wore a green spagetti strap shirt and a skirt that wrapped around her legs with a huge slit on the side. She wore her hair back in a bun.  
  
Reika looked great. She had on a spagetti strap purple silk dress that sparkled with hidden sequens. Her brown hair was down and wavy.  
  
"Come on! We look so hott we're beging to burn a hole in the ground!"Arasu joked. Her friends laughed as they went to find a table to sit at. After awhile's searching they finally found an empty table across a boy and a girl. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Come on Taro!It's just one date!!!!!"a pretty girl with black shook a boys arm. The boy looked at her like she was smoking something.  
  
" What?! You remind me of a sister!I can't date a girl that reminds me of a sister!"Taro said sulking back in his seat.The girl narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for Taro?You think some hott girl's gonna just waltz right up to you and say 'Come on let's get togeather?! Im gonna be as good as it's gonna get! Half the population of high school guys have asked me out but I've said no because I knew someday or another you'd come around to realize that I'm the one for you!"she shouted.  
  
Taru glanced nervously around making sure no one he knew heard that. He didn't like Myu Myu in that way. Like he said. Just a sisterly way.  
  
"Then tell me something! Tell me what the woman of you dreams has that I don't!"she pouted. The boy's eyes widend in shock.  
  
"Wha? What the hell? Uh.....um......." The girl smirked. She crossed her arms looking quite satisfied.  
  
"See? I told ya I was-Taro!? What are you looking at?"she grumbled. The man of her dreams was staring right straight passed her and at a girl sitting behind her. She turned in her seat. he was stearing at a girl who looked so oddly familier.  
  
"Hey...Hey, that's Lain Iwakura . Remember a long time ago when we met her over here?"she said rolling her eyes. Taro snapped back to reality.  
  
"That's Lain? Realy?'he said smiling. Myu Myu frowned. "Don't tell me your still interested in her! She's not that pretty!"But Taro had already gotten out of his seat and was heading towards Lain and her friends.  
  
"Taro?????!!!!!!!!!!"she groand. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Okey end of chapty one. I'm sorry if I dind't get the names right, this is my first Lain story and I've only seen the four layers . More on next time. 


End file.
